


Death Can't Have You, I Love You Part 2

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff after all that Angst in the last one, M/M, Part 2, Proud of Lance, Seven Months since Part 1, Taking care of himself, Three years and some post canon, i am crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: it's been seven months since Keith landed in Lance's lap and learned of the Blue Paladin's personal demons and secrets. Lance is in a much better place and is ready to take the next step with Keith.So much fluff, I teared up writing these two parts.Part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116267Day 5 AUgust - FluffPart 2/2





	Death Can't Have You, I Love You Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap   
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities   
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

Day 5 AUgust - Fluff - Klance

Lance was standing at the beach, the water lapping his feet gently. The sun kissing his skin, leaving him warm. It had been seven months since he woke up with Keith in his bed because Kosmo poofed him there. It had been seven months of therapy. It had been seven months of trying to get back his feet.   
Seven months, and Lance was standing at the beach with a huge smile on his face. Of course, he had good days and bad days, but for the first time in a while he felt like himself.   
Keith came around once or twice a week, thankfully Kosmo poofs only take a second. The two weren’t a couple, but everyone was shipping them, or apparently they had been shipping them for a while, and the two of them were far too oblivious.   
He applied for a job at the Garrison, he wanted to give himself some adventure, something he craved when he was younger. Because no. Lance never dreamt that he’d be a farmer, it was just the easiest way to get away from everyone and everything.  
His family was doing well, both the McClain’s and everyone from Voltron.   
He had overcome his darkest bouts of depression, coming clean to the crew about how he died and how hard it was for him, most of them not even realizing that he had died.   
Hunk cried for hours and refused to leave Lance’s side for a week to try and make up for it, to which Lance assure him there was no need to make up for anything.   
Pidge was yelling at him, but he knew that it was really her yelling at herself, but he assured her, there was no need for yelling at anyone.   
Shiro blamed himself, it was his clone’s fault the ray had been shot to begin with, but he assured Shiro there was no need to blame anyone.   
Keith, well, Keith was perfect. Helping Lance back into a self-care routine, back into daily routines, back into life. He wasn’t always there, but honestly it was better that way. He couldn’t be dependent on Keith, but he was very content in letting Keith help him and love him.   
“Hey Loverboy,” Lance turned around to see Keith standing on a couple yards behind him. Keith had taken two weeks off to visit, to just be here, Lance had asked him too for a surprise.   
“Hey Mullet,” Lance said with a smile, and in seconds Keith was running towards him and lifting him into the air. Lance bubbling with the laughter the whole way.   
“I thought we talked about that nickname,” Keith said with the best scowl he could muster over his smile.   
“Oh please, we both know you love it,” Lance said as Keith set him back down.   
“I don’t even have a mullet anymore,” Keith said grumbling as he tightened his ponytail.   
“I know, I almost miss it,” Lance said, reaching up to play with the black hair, ‘But how can I miss it when this is so much sexier.”   
Keith gawked in response, drawing more laughter from Lance. It felt good to laugh like this again. Freely and truly. 

“So what is this surprise you have for me?” Keith said grabbing onto Lance’s hand, and stopping him in his stride.   
“Well that’s the thing about surprises Keithy, you have to wait until it surprises you,” Lance said, adjusting their hands so each finger was intertwined. Much better.   
Keith blushed as he lifted their intertwined hands to his lips, “Fine I will try to be a little more patient, but just for you.”   
Lance pulled Keith back into stride, they had places to be after all. 

“The Garrison really?” Keith scoffed, but Lance just rolled his eyes.   
“Yes Keith, my surprise to you is the Garrison,” Lance deadpanned, earning him a slight punch in the arm.   
They made their way through halls and halls before they came to a big hangar, he sent a thumbs up behind his back. Pidge lowered an invisibility field, leaving Lance and Keith staring at the Red Lion.   
Turns out if you ask really nicely the Lions will come to your aid.   
“Red?” Keith said walking forward to touch the energy barrier around her.   
“I wonder how we get through this,” Lance said.   
“Maybe you just have to knock,” Keith said with a grin before knocking on it.   
The barrier dropped, and Keith grabbed Lance’s hand to run up the ramp of Red who was in the middle of opening her jaw for them.   
Keith found himself hesitating before the chair, “Did you want to pilot?”   
Lance shook his head, gesturing for his samurai to take over, Keith bounded into the chair, and grabbed the control. Red roaring, Pidge took her cue again and opened the roof.   
Keith flew into the air, nearly knocking Lance into the side of the cockpit, Red growled in both their minds before Keith looked back, “Oof sorry, I guess I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”   
“I wasn’t that bad of a pilot,” Lance shouted, but ultimately found himself laughing.   
“I mean if Red chose you, than you must have some instinct and skill,” both of them remembering what Allura had said that first day she meant her. “Did you ever find out why you were chosen to pilot the Blue Lion?”  
Lance smiled, thinking about Blue, maybe one of these days he could convince her to come back around and let her take her for a ride, “The Blue Lion, loving and loyal with playful heart.”   
“So Allura did finally tell you,” Keith said, watching the far off look in Lance’s eyes.   
“When she took over Blue, she had a hard time getting along with her, I had to explain to Allura that she needed to let go a little bit, that’s when she realized she never told me why I was selected as the blue paladin,” Lance said, coming back to the present, noticing that Keith had his hand reached out to him. He took it and was pulled into Keith’s lap, Red chuffing in approval.   
“She likes us together,” Keith said.   
“She used to ask me about you, you know when you were at the Blade, she missed you,” Lance said patting the controls.   
“You know not to be hung up on you dying or anything, but I feel like Red could have shared said valuable information,” Keith said.   
Red grew silent for a moment, before sending the feeling of protection over them.   
“She was protecting both of us,” Lance said, tapping her controls again.   
“Yeah well I love you both, so no more secrets,” Keith said, pouting, Lance fixed the problem with a small kiss, surprising Keith. They didn’t often kiss, as part of waiting for Lance to be ready, but Keith always loved it when they did.   
“No more secrets, you know what that means Red,” Lance chimed, a wicked smile crawling over his face as he tucked himself deeper into Keith. And before the the raven-haired man could ask Red decided to nose dive and take the controls from him.   
And for once in his life Keith didn’t say anything, he just cherished holding his favorite boy in his arms while his girl took over. Yeah, maybe it took some time to get here, and no not everything was happy and perfect, but right now, right here everything was happy and perfect, and that is all Keith could have asked for.   
After a few minutes Red came to settle down exactly where Lance had planned, he patted her on his way out, thanking her and of course, telling her how much he missed her. Keith followed shortly behind him, trying to grasp onto Lance’s hand, but Lance knew that was futile since up next was climbing on top of Red.   
She bowed gently giving the two of them time to make their way up before resuming at her height. Sunset was coming, it was perfect, just like how Lance remembered it.   
Lance reached out his hand to help Keith the rest of the way, not that his hunky muscely soul-mate needed his help, but he wanted to. They sat down on the Red Lion as the sun started to make the sky glow in every perfect color.   
“So is this my surprise? A sunset?” Keith asks, watching Lance closely, he was leaning back on his elbows, basking in the sunlight that was disappearing quickly, but painting the sky and making him glow.   
“Yeah, I know you like sunsets, you don’t exactly get them sitting in a spaceship,” Lance said, peaking open an eye to look at Keith, he was gazing right back at him, almost as if the sunset didn’t matter. He blushed, Keith always made him feel so damn special.   
“I do miss them up there, but I make sure I catch it everytime I come visit you, and Kosmo can bring me whenever I want,” Keith said, and at the mention of the furry friend he plopped into Keith’s lap, licking his face making Lance laugh and Keith cringe. “Kosmo, we have talked about this,” Keith said pushing the huge wolf off of him. The wolf sauntered over to Lance and curled into his side.   
“Oh so you are picking favorites now?” Keith said glaring at Kosmo, “Real mature, but you know he’s my favorite too.”   
Lance blushed again, he couldn’t let Keith steal the show now, he closed his eyes gently before starting to speak about his favorite.   
“Three years ago I was freaking out about a lot of things. Allura had surprisingly said yes to a date with me. Coran was schooling me on Altean customs. Everyone was preparing for the Atlas to take to the space skies again. And all I wanted was some peace and quiet. And there is only one person I could think of that I could get that with, funny huh, after years of bickering, you were the one I went to when I wanted to ease my mind. I should have said something that day, after everything you said to me, but I was so overwhelmed, of course, I had feelings for you, but I was sure that all I was at the time was your right-hand man, plus things were just starting to go well on the Allura front.  
“But anyway, those three years ago I found you here, on top of the Black Lion watching the sunset, because you said it might be a while until we saw it again, and you told me how amazing I was. So it’s my turn.”   
Lance kept his eyes closed, but he could hear Keith’s breath catch in his throat as he realized where they were and what Lance was doing.   
“Seven months ago you told me you loved me, and I couldn’t say it back, I wouldn’t say it back. And we both waited, I overcame a dark period, and look forward to overcoming every single one of them with you at my side and helping your through your own if you have them. Because we have each other’s backs, as paladins, as cadets, as pilots, as partners.  
“And how lucky am I, to have the Red Paladin of the Red and Black Lions, the leader of Volron, the leader of the Blades, the Garrison flunky, my mullet, my samurai. That and so much more make my Keith, my fearless and sometimes reckless best friend, don’t tell Hunk,” Lance sputtered drawing laughs from both of them, “my compassionate and caring best friend who can’t cook to save his life and doesn’t know how to interact with people and sleeps with a knife under his pillow.   
“And you know what, I wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world, I wouldn’t trade any of that for anything in the world. Because I love him, I love Keith, I love you so, so much.”   
When Lance let himself open his eyes he noticed that the nearly hiding behind the horizon now, and he turned to face the most beautiful purple eyes in the world, don’t tell Coran, which gleamed as they were full of tears.  
“I knew you were secretly a romantic,” Lance teased before Keith jumped him, making Kosmo jump and lick his face again. “Oh if you think I am kissing that face before you disinfect it you are sorely mistaken. I love Kosmo, but I don’t want to taste Kosmo-”  
Keith leaned down and nuzzled Lance’s neck giving him kisses there, grateful that Keith didn’t impulsively kiss his face, Keith groaned and pulled away, “Oh my stars, the dog just ruined the most perfect moment.”   
Lance leaned over and whispered to Kosmo only for Kosmo to hop on Keith poof him elsewhere, in a minute Keith was back on top of Lance, smelling surprisingly wonderful.  
“See he didn’t ruin anything,” Lance teased, noting that the wolf was gone at the moment, probably from some Keith scolding, but it was alright because Lance instead focused on his partner, his love, his mullet.   
Keith looked down at Lance, he had never been much of romantic, but for Lance oh did his heart swoon. All of this, Keith could remember that day so vividly. He had been shocked that Lance sought him out over everyone else, and he had only hoped that moment would have ended like this was starting.   
Keith bravely leaned in for a kiss, the first time he had initiated it, and Lance brought his arms to wrap around his neck to draw them closer together. And even though Keith, the ever impulsive man he was wanted to devour Lance in this moment, he forced himself to dial it back and stay sweet, because this was a moment he wanted to remember forever, one he may even want to tell his kids someday. One he wanted to tell the rest of Voltron without Lance giving way too many inappropriate details.   
When they pulled away breathless Lance smiled before reaching into his pocket to grab something, “Okay so first will you be my boyfriend?”   
Keith huffed out a laugh as he let his face fall into Lance’s shoulder, was he seriously asking that right now? But as the silence continued Keith realized that Lance was seriously asking that, “Yes of course you stupid idiot, I will be your boyfriend.”   
“Okay perfect, so first here is a necklace, one that I made with Dear Momma Krolia to make sure I had permission to date her perfect son,” Lance said before draping a necklace around his neck. It was some kind of fancy stone that turned red and blue and purple, and Keith thought it was utterly perfect. “Now second, will you marry me?”   
Keith nearly tumbled off the front of Red, but sure enough when he looked back at Lance, back at those blue eyes, which were waiting eagerly for an answer, and in his hands a small box, with a beautiful black ring.   
By the stars if this boy made Keith cry anymore today he was going to be standing in a freaking ocean.   
“You are stealing all my thunder Mr. Lance McClain-Kogane,” Keith managed to say before diving back into a hug with his perfect loverboy.   
“Well, looks like I finally beat you at something,” Lance laughed, “Keith and Lance, neck and neck, well looks like I got the upperhand for once.”   
“Oh please,” Keith said rolling his eyes, before he let himself fall to his back next to Lance, staring at the sky as the pinkish purples turned into deep blues and blacks and little stars little up the night.  
“I love you Keith Kogane-McClain.”   
“I love you Lance McClain-Kogane.” 

And Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro took in the moment, grateful that the little gremlin placed a camera on Red before letting the two fly off.   
And Allura, watching finally content that two of her idiots finally realized how meant to be they were.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing let me know in the comments. 
> 
> All the happy things for my boys <3


End file.
